


The Bloody Valentine

by Froyduhr



Category: Original Work
Genre: COPY RIGHT!, Original work - Freeform, TBV, The Bloody Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will probably be chopped up in wierd chapters, it is originally a graphic novel that I have worked on the last 6 months, but, hey, I'll post a bit of the story here... Oh, BTW the beginning is the most detailed grotesque part, it gets a bit better later on in the story.<br/>(And yeah, Bartholomew was a name I gave the caracter at random... I was reading Sherlock Holmes when I created him...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloody Valentine

He felt the pressure of skin tearing under his knife, a feeling that now had gotten familiar to him, he laughed numbly as he stared into the eyes of his so called 'brother'.

_Lies, all lies!_  


Chanu's dark-green eyes was filled with tears and had a look of betrayal in them. He gulped, vision blurring as the knife of his brother and best friend buried itself deep in him, gutting him like a fish. "Why, Tolo? W-we are brothers. What happened to you? When did you become like this?"

_Lies, all lies! FILTHY, EVIL!_  


Tolo pulled the knife out of the other's stomach and instead grabbed a hold of Chanu's neck, pressing him against the floor. He pressed his knife to Chanu's left wrist and sliced. Chanu howled in agony and tried to fight off his brother, but to no avail. Bartholomew traced the knife to Chanu's right wrist and sliced again.

"Why, Bartolomew...Why brother?" Chanu whispered.

"Lies..." Batholomew answered. "They lied, you are not my brother.

The dying fox' eyes widened in shock at the other's words. Bartholomew grinned before he dragged off his shirt. "You know my pattern Chanu, you have read the newspapers, yes?" He said. Chanu whimpered...he knew.... He knew the work of the psycopatic murderer. the pattern of The Bloody Valentine.

"Even though we are not of blood, I still love you dearly."

\---

When Shirly Jones, the head of the Foxtrot police, a 160cm tall Yorkshire terrier came to the scene the next day, he emediatly took a swig at his small flask of gin and pressed his hands to his face. "Shit..." he cursed, biting kis knuckles. "Sir? Is that?" A voice was heard from behind him. "Yes, Davies...it is." He said. "Get to work."

Charles Davies, a 202cm tall Greyhound, and the best surgeon in town, now working in the murder-section of the Foxtrot police kneeled down beside the dead fennec fox. He put his 'toolkit' beside himself and tightened his gloves before he began studying the wounds.

"Is it him?" Shirly asked, even though he kne the answer. "Is it the Valentine we are dealing with?"

Charles cleaned his glasses with a sigh before he put them back and grabbed a scalpell. "All the evidence points to that, sir." he sighed.

Shirly looked behind himself and looked straight at two cats, who cringed in fear at their boss' expression. "Kaz and Kaz; do not let Sholto inside of this room." He said.

The two cats looked at eachother. "That is an order!" He barked and the twins whimpered out two weak "Yes, sir!" 's.

Charles looked up from the corpse and his face went blank. "Uhm... Sir?" He said. "I think you should look behind you..." "And Why is that, Davies?" The terrier asked, but he tensed up as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Why did you order the twins to keep me out, si-...C-Chanu?"

Shirly spun around and muttered a row of swearwords under his breath.

Behind him stood Bartholomew Sholto, a 180cm tall fennec fox, one of the three people in the murder department of Foxtrot policeforce who worked at the TBV case, he is one of the six children of Melody and Jeremy Sholto. Shirly turned to the twin-cats and shouted at them, however, the fox only dropped to his knees, tears staining his orange-and-creme fur as he grabbed his brother's arm while shouting his name in agony. "I am so sorry, Tolo." Charles said, trying to comfort his friend. Tolo looked up and faced the celing and howled with a broken voice: "YOU WILL DIE, BLOODY VALENTINE! Do you hear me? DIE!" 


End file.
